rh_cruisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Important Hints
We will keep track of Important Hints, Information, and Tips for you here. Important Guild Changes Taking a look not only at our global ranking but also at what is most beneficial to the individual player as well as the team, I think we need to make a few changes. I want this guild to be collaborative; so we have discussed some new changes to how we handle things both during and in between the quests. I am concerned because we have dropped from the list of top global guilds which inhibits our ability to attract active players. We have always been firmly in the middle to upper middle of the list. I am not pushing for us to be at a certain level because we all have real lives and we don’t want to be “that type of guild”; however, we should be in the top 20. In thinking about what we need to do, great consideration was made in ensuring that none of these changes would negatively impact our active family of team members. To that end, here is what we would like to try out. Please remember these are just things we would like to try and they can always be tweaked should they not work out: We need to make sure that requests do not go unfilled. This wastes possible doves, wastes the opportunity for members to stockpile items, and affects our guild’s total number of helps which correlates to our guild’s ranking. This is true for during and between quests. We want to ensure we don’t let these requests expire. Let’s start with CIs: We do not want CI requests to expire without getting filled. During the quests, if you do not have a task to give a CI, please leave the CI requests for 20 minutes. After 20 minutes, the requests can be filled by anyone, which includes those who have the task to collect doves. If you get a task to request a CI, please check chat first. If no one has indicated they need someone to request a CI, then go ahead and request whatever CI you would like to from your collection. If someone has indicated they need help with their CI task, please work out with them on which item they have for your collection. If you get the task to give a CI, you do not need to wait the 20 minutes to fill the request, simply fill the oldest request you are able to fill. Should there be no CI requests that you can fill, place a message in chat that you need to send a CI. You need to stick around in chat to work out which item with the member who is able to request. If you need to request your hard-to-find (HTF) CI and are able to work it out with someone in the room, those can be filled immediately. Fixers/Weapons: We should all be requesting twine, roses, or combs every 30 minutes while we are online playing. You can add request for weapons (mirrors, bulb horns, or stone flames ONLY) to your requesting rotation. During the quest, this changes a bit and we request when we get the task, are about to leave the game, or a fellow team member is in need of sending a fixer or is dove hunting. During the quest, if the fixer request has been there for at least 20 minutes, go ahead and fill even if you don’t have a task. Regardless of whether during or between quests, we do not want to let any of these requests expire without getting filled. Lives: Lives can be filled for the send life task and the collect doves task. If requests for lives is greater than 3 hours, go ahead and fill them even if you do not have a task to do so. We do not want any requests to expire. Remember, regardless of how you are filling the life requests, always scroll back to the oldest request and fill first. Please remember, when it is not Order of the Lily quest time, everything is up for grabs...hit on everything green - unless there is discussion in chat between two members about getting a CI to one another. Helper Accounts: We have 2 helper accounts in the guild (Maggie and Flynn). These accounts are here to help only. They are able to fling for fixers. They can request the occasional CI if no one is around to help out a member who needs the request. These accounts do not fill requests unless: They have an easy task that can add points for the guild or a request is going to expire and there is no one else to fill the request. They will also fill requests during non-quest times to give back the fixers they have received. These accounts do not take away doves from anyone and will be removed if needed as the guild fills with active members. Quest Points: We need to have a guild full of active members who are able to pitch in and help on a regular basis. We understand if real life gets in the way, just please change your game name to reflect when you will return. We would like to set a minimum number of quest points we would like to see everyone achieve of 1,000 points per Order of the Lily quest. We don’t feel this will put a huge burden on anyone. Unfortunately, any player who doesn’t have at least 1,000 points two weeks in a row, will need to be removed...Unless you have communicated with an admin that something is going on in your life or have changed your game name. Should you get removed for this reason and your circumstances have changed, please come back to the guild when you are ready! As always, I value everyone’s opinion and am available at karendwiki@gmail.com should you wish to email me. I treasure and appreciate all of you! Support ID Make sure to keep a record of your Support ID number. This would be helpful if you ever are unable to access your game and MyTona will be able to use this number to restore your game.